boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Adventure Time episodes
There's a list of Adventure Time episodes on Cartoon Network from April 5, 2010 to September 3, 2018. Season 1 (2010) #Adventure Time (Pilot) April 5, 2010 #Slumber Party Panic/Trouble in Lumpy Space April 12, 2010 #Prisoners of Love/Tree Trunks April 19, 2010 #The Enchiridion/The Jiggler April 26, 2010 #Ricardio the Heart Guy/Business Time May 3, 2010 #My Two Favorite People/Memories of Boom Boom Mountain May 10, 2010 #Wizard/Evicted May 17, 2010 #City of Thieves/The Witch's Garden June 7, 2010 #What Is Life?/Ocean of Fear June 21, 2010 #When Wedding Bells Thaw/Freak City July 26, 2010 #The Duke/Donny August 9, 2010 #Henchman/Dungeon August 23, 2010 #What Have You Done?/Rainy Day Daydream September 13, 2010 #Gut Grinder/His Hero September 27, 2010 Season 2 (2010-2011) #15 It Came from the Nightosphere/The Eyes October 18, 2010 #16 Loyalty to the King/Blood Under the King November 1, 2010 #17 Storytelling/Slow Love November 15, 2010 #18 Power Animal/Crystals Have Power November 29, 2010 #19 The Chamber of the Frozen Blades/The Other Tarts January 17, 2011 #20 Her Parents/To Cut a Woman's Hair January 24, 2011 #21 The Pods/The Silent King February 7, 2011 #22 The Real You/Guardians of Sunshine February 21, 2011 #23 Death in Bloom/Susan Strong March 7, 2011 #24 Mystery Train/Go With Me March 28, 2011 #25 Belly of the Beast/The Limit April 11, 2011 #26 Mortal Folly/Mortal Recoil May 2, 2011 #27 Video Makers/Heat Signature May 9, 2011 Season 3 (2011-2012) #28 Conquest of Cuteness/Mortituri Te Salutamus July 18, 2011 #29 Memory of a Memory/Hitman August 1, 2011 #30 Still/Wizard Battle August 29, 2011 #31 Fionna and Cake/The Monster September 5, 2011 #32 What Was Missing/Apple Thief October 3, 2011 #33 Beautopia/From Bad to Worse November 7, 2011 #34 No One Can Hear You/The Creeps November 14, 2011 #35 Too Young/Thank You November 21, 2011 #36 Jake vs. Me Mow/The New Frontier November 28, 2011 #37 Holly Jolly Secrets December 5, 2011 #38 Another Way/Paper Pete January 23, 2012 #39 Ghost Princess/Dad's Dungeon February 6, 2012 #40 Marceline's Closet/Incendium February 13, 2012 Season 4 (2012) #41 Hot to the Touch/Web Weirdos April 16, 2012 #42 Five Short Graybles/Dream of Love April 23, 2012 #43 Return to the Nightosphere/Daddy's Little Monster April 30, 2012 #44 In Your Footsteps/Hug Wolf May 14, 2012 #45 Princess Monster Wife/Goliad June 4, 2012 #46 Beyond This Earthly Realm/Gotcha June 18, 2012 #47 Princess Cookie/Card Wars July 16, 2012 #48 Sons of Mars/Burning Low July 30, 2012 #49 BMO Noire/King Worm August 13, 2012 #50 Lady and Peebles/Who Would Win? September 3, 2012 #51 You Made Me/The Hard Easy October 1, 2012 #52 Ignition Point/Reign of Gunters October 8, 2012 #53 Brothers of Insomnia/The Wand Glorriors October 15, 2012 #54 I Remember You/The Lich October 22, 2012 Season 5 (2012-2014) #55 Finn the Human/Jake the Dog November 12, 2012 #56 Five More Short Graybles/Up a Tree November 26, 2012 #57 Jake the Dad/Davey January 14, 2013 #58 Mystery Dungeon/All Your Fault January 28, 2013 #59 All That Little People/Bad Little Boy February 18, 2013 #60 Little Dude/Vault of Bones February 25, 2013 #61 The Great Bird Man/Simon and Marcy March 25, 2013 #62 A Glitch Is a Glitch/Puhoy April 8, 2013 #63 Princess Putlock/James Baxter the Horse May 6, 2013 #64 Shh!/The Suitor May 20, 2013 #65 BMO Lost/One Last Job June 10, 2013 #66 Party's Over Isla de Señorita/Another Five More Short Graybles June 17, 2013 #67 Candy Streets/Wizards Only Fools July 1, 2013 #68 Jake Suit/Be More July 22, 2013 #69 Sky Witch/Forest and Fire August 5, 2013 #70 Time Sandwich/Too Old September 9, 2013 #71 Earth and Water/The Vault September 16, 2013 #72 Love Games/Box Prince October 7, 2013 #73 Dungeon Train/Red Starved October 14, 2013 #74 Play Date/The Pit November 18, 2013 #75 James/Root Beer Guy December 2, 2013 #76 We Fixed the Truck/Apple Wedding January 13, 2014 #77 Blade of Grass/Rattleballs January 27, 2014 #78 The Red Throne/Betty February 24, 2014 #79 Lemonhope March 10, 2014 #80 Bad Timing/Billy's Bucket List March 17, 2014 Season 6 (2014-2015) #081 Wake Up/Escape from the Citadel June 6, 2014 #082 Sad Face/Breezy June 13, 2014 #083 James II/Food Chain June 20, 2014 #084 Furniture and Meat/The Prince Who Wanted Everything June 27, 2014 #085 Something Big/Little Brother July 11, 2014 #086 Ocarina/Thanks for the Crabapples Giuseppe! July 25, 2014 #087 The Tower/Princess Day August 1, 2014 #088 Nemises/Joshua and Margaret Investigations August 15, 2014 #089 Ghost Fly/Is That You? November 28, 2014 #090 The Pajama War/Dentist January 9, 2015 #091 Evergreen/Astral Plane January 23, 2015 #092 Jake the Brick/Gold Stars January 30, 2015 #093 Everything's Jake/The Visitor February 6, 2015 #094 The Cooler/The Mountain February 13, 2015 #095 Dark Purple/The Diary February 27, 2015 #096 Jermaine/Friends Forever April 24, 2015 #097 Walnuts and Rain/Chips and Ice Cream May 1, 2015 #098 Graybles 1000 Plus/Hoots May 15, 2015 #099 You Forgot Your Floaties/Be Sweet May 22, 2015 #100 Water Park Prank/Orgalorg May 29, 2015 #101 Hot Diggity Doom/The Comet June 5, 2015 Season 7 (2015-2016) #102 Graybles Allsorts/On the Lam November 2, 2015 #103 Bonnie and Neddy/Varmints November 4, 2015 #104 Cherry Cream Soda/Mama Said November 6, 2015 #105 Stakes November 20, 2015 #106 The More You Moe the Moe You Know December 4, 2015 #107 Football/Summer Showers January 8, 2016 #108 Angel Face/President Porpoise Is Missing January 15, 2016 #109 Blank Eyed Girl/Bad Jubies January 22, 2016 #110 King's Ransom/Scamps January 29, 2016 #111 Crossover/The Hall of Egress March 4, 2016 #112 Flute Spell/The Thin Yellow Line March 18, 2016 #113 Broke His Crown/Don't Look April 1, 2016 #114 Beyond the Grotto/Lady Rainicorn of the Crystal Dimension April 15, 2016 #115 I Am a Sword/Bun Bun May 6, 2016 #116 Normal Man/Elemental May 20, 2016 #117 Five Short Tables/The Music Hole June 24, 2016 #118 Daddy Daughter Card Wars/Jake Less July 8, 2016 #119 Helmet of Thorogon/Frog Seasons September 2, 2016 #120 Preboot/Reboot November 18, 2016 Season 8 (2017-2018) #121 Two Swords/Do No Harm January 23, 2017 #122 Wheels/High Strangeness January 25, 2017 #123 Horse and Ball/Jelly Beans Have Power January 27, 2017 #124 Islands February 3, 2017 #125 Elements April 28, 2017 #126 Orb/Ketchup July 17, 2017 #127 Abstract/Whispers July 18, 2017 #128 Fionna and Cake and Fionna/Three Buckets July 19, 2017 #129 The Pink Werewolf/The Proud Knight July 20, 2017 #130 Wild BMO Hunt Closing/Bonnibel Son of Rap Bear September 22, 2017 #131 Ring of Seventeen/Marcy and Hunson Investigations December 22, 2017 #132 Jake the Blenana Starchild/Temple of Gumbaldia Mars March 23, 2018 #133 Diamond Jim/Diamonds and Lemons July 20, 2018 #134 Come Along With Me September 3, 2018